


Pide Un Deseo

by FormulaFerrari



Series: I Know The Words That Will Make You Beg For Anything [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Birthday, Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4456196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormulaFerrari/pseuds/FormulaFerrari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Fernando's surprise for Mark's birthday last year, Mark wants to make Fernando's birthday really special</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pide Un Deseo

**Author's Note:**

> WooHoo! Webbonso birthday fic :D I hope you liked the first one of these! This follows on from that so if you want to read Mark's birthday one first as a refresher then I would suggest that ^_^
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> (there is a light, tiny mention of Jules in this. It's only briefly mentioned and more suggested than actually mentioned but I thought I would give you a heads up anyway, in case you didn't want to read anything with suggestions of him in it)
> 
> *JB17*  
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Closing the door behind him, Fernando dropped his keys in the bowl that sat by the front door, dropping his bag to the floor. He let out a deep breath, yawning as he moved through the house. It’s not that it had been a stressful day but it had been tiring; teaching the handful of children who had signed up to his karting campus. He could feel the lull of a relaxing night pulling at his shoulders as he slumped towards the kitchen.

“You’re home early.” Mark commented as Fernando sat heavily in one of the chairs around the table, resting his head on his hand as he watched the Australian peeling potatoes. “Good day?”

“You are wearing an apron.” Fernando smiled, already feeling much more content. Mark smirked, not taking his eyes off his task.

“I’m cooking.” Mark said, putting the potato in the saucepan with the others and picking up another one to peel.

“Since when do you wear an apron to cook with?”

“Is there a problem with the apron?” Mark asked lightly, eyes back on the potato in his hands. Fernando shook his head.

“No. You look very domestic.”

“So how was your day?” Mark smiled, turning to face Fernando, loving the soft smile sitting on Fernando’s face.

“Is pink.” He giggled. Abandoning the preparation of food Mark crossed the kitchen to Fernando, sitting in front of him.

“Either you’re avoiding answering me because it was shit, which I find very hard to imagine, or there is something else.” Mark deduced, taking Fernando’s hands and sitting in front of him. Fernando let out a deep sigh.

“Was really good. Tiring; are all full of energy and enthusiasm, which was really nice, but really good. Enjoyed teaching them. Made me feel like all this racing knowledge is not to waste.” Fernando couldn’t help but remember the twenty pairs of eyes enthusiastically listening to him as he explained through racing lines, how they all seemed to be desperately holding onto his every word.

“That’s really good, mate. I’m proud of you.” Mark enthused, lifting one of Fernando’s hands to kiss it. Fernando opened his mouth to say something else but decided against it. “What?” Mark had noticed, and there was no way he was letting Fernando get away with not talking about whatever it was. It seemed to be troubling him a little which was worrying Mark. “But…?”

“Nothing.” Fernando smiled half-heartedly. Mark raised an eyebrow at him.

“Come on, mate. I know you quite well.” Mark scooted his chair closer to Fernando’s carding his fingers through the Spaniard’s hair. “You can tell me anything.”

“Makes me think…” Fernando muttered, closing his eyes as Mark’s hands travelled further into his hair. Mark knew it was the best way to relax Fernando, and if he was relaxed he was much more likely to tell him what was on his mind.

“Yeah? Think about what?” Mark encouraged softly, pressing a delicate kiss to Fernando’s temple. The Spaniard’s hand was resting lightly on Mark’s thigh, playing with the weird material of the apron he had donned. He kept his eyes closed, leaning into Mark as he swallowed dryly.

“Kids…” Fernando whispered, part of him hoping Mark hadn’t heard. They’d never spoken about children before. The idea had never come up. But the way he was interacting with the karting kids today just made him pang to have one of his own, one Mark and he could teach how to race. The concept of that was spinning around his head for the entire journey home and there was something so appealing about it. But Mark had gone from one discipline of racing to another and didn’t look keen to be stopping any time soon. He didn’t want to pressure Mark into doing anything, and he wasn’t ready to give up racing himself yet. Right now he’d be asking Mark to give up for a child he probably didn’t want whilst Fernando carried on as he was. That wasn’t fair and he knew it but a massive part of him really wanted a child.

Plus they’d only gotten engaged last year. They hadn’t even gotten married yet and he was already trying to introduce children into the equation.

“Kids?” Mark asked, his fingers stalling in Fernando’s hair. Fernando felt instantly stupid.

“No… No am being silly because of today…” He tried to get up but Mark held him still.

“How long have you been thinking about children?” Fernando risked a look up at Mark and regretted it instantly. He looked like he couldn’t be more against the idea, the frown on his face not hiding what Fernando assumed was contempt. He shook his head once again.

“Just today makes me-”

“-How long?” Mark pressed. It sent a shiver down his spine. How could he tell Mark that thinking about having children with him had lead to the idea of a karting campus? He pushed away from Mark, running a stressed hand over his face.

“Does not matter.”

“It does.” Mark grabbed Fernando’s arm as he tried to escape yet again. “I want to know this isn’t just a spare of the moment thing.”

“No.” Fernando shot quickly, unsure why. For some reason it irked him that Mark thought he would talk about something as seriously as this so lightly. Mark’s expression softened.

“You’ve honestly thought about having kids?”

“Yes…” Fernando muttered, looking down at his feet. He was caught out when Mark suddenly had him pinned to the chair, pressing his lips insistently to his. Fernando nearly fell off twice; having to grip tightly to the table to make sure they didn’t end up sprawled on the floor.

“I can’t believe this. I always thought I would have to convince you.” Mark laughed between kissing Fernando passionately. Fernando forced his shoulders back, trying to keep up with what was going on.

“Convince me?” Fernando breathed, substantially out of breath after Mark’s assault.

“About children.” Mark beamed, pulling Fernando back up so they were sitting. The smile slowly crept onto Fernando’s face.

“You want them too?”

“There isn’t anything I’d want more, mate. I think about it all the time.” Mark gushed, no longer realising what exactly he was saying. Fernando’s eyes widened.

“Really?” Mark blushed.

“Err… Yeah…”

“What do you think about?” Fernando moved until he was sitting in Mark’s lap, his fingers gently stroking his short spikes of hair. The Australian cleared his throat.

“Well… I think about you, a lot… You know, with children.”

“Really?” Fernando looked so love struck.

“Yeah… I saw on twitter earlier, the photos of you teaching those kids? It’s stuff like that really.”

“Cannot believe you think about this too.” Fernando sighed happily, curling into Mark.

“Me? Mate, I’m Mr Family, eh.” Mark poked Fernando lightly. “It was Mr Live-For-Racing I thought I was going to have to convince.”

“Is much more to life than racing.” Fernando said. Mark understood the different tune Fernando had been playing for the last week or two. He knew why his opinion on certain things had drastically changed. In fear of slipping into a topic he’d been determined to avoid (if only for today), he changed the subject.

“So, kids on the list then.” Mark nodded, kissing Fernando’s forehead. Fernando looked up at him.

“Would you still race?”

“I’m not sure…” Mark knew he wouldn’t want to be racing with his kid at home. It’s a conversation Jenson and he had had in the past and come to the same conclusion on. “You?”

“Am not ready to stop racing yet.”

“Neither am I, but that not really an answer.” Mark observed Fernando for a moment. “Or is it?”

“Do not know…”

“Well hey, look, we’re not even married yet. I think we need to give the living together, always seeing each other, getting on each other’s nerves shit a go before we start bringing children into it all. So no decision need to be made yet.”

“No decisions yet.” Fernando agreed, catching Mark’s lips and stealing a soft kiss. “How long will dinner be?”

“Whenever you want, I haven’t started it yet. You’re day.” Mark beamed. Fernando nodded, pushing out of Mark’s hold.

“Am going to have a shower.”

“OK…” Mark waited for an elaboration but it never came. Fernando just sauntered out of the room, pulling his Fernando Alonso Karting Campus fleece off as he did. Mark collected it off the floor, watching Fernando move up the stairs. “Don’t go in our bedroom!” Mark said suddenly. Fernando turned to frown at him. “Your present is in there…”

“I thought you give me a present earlier?” Fernando asked, his fingers subconsciously running along the leather bracelet Mark had presented him with that morning. Mark shrugged, folding his arms and leaning against the banister at the bottom of the stairs.

“Lets call that part one of two.” Mark grinned.

“We said no big presents.” Fernando started; ready to go into lecture mode. With the planning of the wedding and fitting in a honeymoon at some point whilst also trying to cater to both parents wishes they were spending a lot. They agreed that the wedding would be their main present for each other this year and to only get something small for their birthdays.

“It’s not big. I promise.” Mark said, holding his hands up defensively. Fernando just rolled his eyes, heading towards the main bathroom. “Hey! Where is my swanky fleece?” He’d mentioned as a joke to Fernando he wanted one of his Fernando Alonso karting campus fleeces when Fernando had asked him how he looked in it. It was a semi-serious comment.

“Swanky?” Fernando asked, not understanding the word Mark had used. It hadn’t sounded like an insult but he wasn’t exactly sure.

“Posh, classy, swish.” Mark explained, brushing the comment away as he indicated to the fleece still hanging over his arm. Fernando wasn’t entirely sure about “swish” either but he had picked up the gist from the other words.

“In the cupboard.” Fernando smiled before disappearing again. Mark moved straight to the aforementioned door, opening it to see an identical fleece hanging up with all of their other jackets. It had started as a joke. Mark had put on Fernando’s but it was very much too short for his long limbs. So he’d made the comment about getting himself one, a comment he wasn’t sure if Fernando had taken seriously. But he was so glad he had. Mark wanted to be able to wear it around all the time. And he knew he couldn’t ever take it out of the house but it was enough to be able to wear it where Fernando could see it so he knew how proud of him he was.

Up in the bathroom, Fernando opened the cupboard behind the mirror and took out the little red box he had left there before he flew to Hungary. With a sense of relief he took his engagement ring out of its box, putting the box back away, and slid it onto his finger, finally feeling like he was completely content. He hated having to take it off but it was too risky to leave it on his finger. Someone would notice. Some fan or some journalist and then the questions would start. Questions he was desperate to avoid. If he was away for a long time with back-to-back races he had a chain he sometimes put it on. But knowing that it was just Mark and him around the house now he knew it was safe to put the band of gold back on his finger.

He turned on the shower, letting the hot stream of water smack onto the shower bed as he slowly undressed himself. He loved this part of the day, when he could take off every layer, every moment and just wash the day off him. Not that it had been a bad day, but this year had taught him that getting the day off him was extremely cleansing. And knowing Mark was just a short distance away made that all the more better. They could curl up together after dinner and watch some silly film as he slowly drifted off to sleep. Brushing his fingers over the tattoo on his hip that he had gotten only last year made him smile. His little piece of Mark that came everywhere with him.

Mark waited until he heard the unmistakable sound of Fernando humming to indicate he was now in the shower. He cracked the door open slowly, peering inside to make sure he was right and to make sure he wasn’t heard. Seeing the pile of clothes on the floor Mark nodded to himself, crossing into the room and collecting them all up. He moved down towards their bedroom, folding Fernando’s clothes neatly and leaving them in the drawer where they always left their clothes so they were ready for him in the morning if he wanted them. Taking his time to make sure Fernando had enough time to wash through his hair Mark added his own clothes to the pile he had already made of Fernando’s, shutting the drawer and moving back towards the splattering sound of water.

Fernando stopped mid hum, dropping the bottle of soap as a hand touched his hip.

“You didn’t think I’d leave you up here alone on your birthday, did you?” Mark muttered, kissing softly into Fernando’s neck as the younger ma straightened up, allowing Mark to curl his arm around his body. Mark pushed his fingers into Fernando’s wet hair, pushing him back into his body as his lips chased his jawline.

“Thought… Dinner…” Fernando panted, a lot of focus on staying upright on his feet. Mark smiled, making sure he had a secure hold on Fernando.

“I wasn’t sure what time you’d be back so I hadn’t started it.” Mark whispered, letting Fernando rest his head back on his shoulder so he had to crane his neck down to kiss him. Mark took a step forwards into the water spray so Fernando had to pull his head back, spluttering a little from the face full of water. “Plus it’s your birthday and I have _a lot_ of making up to do after what you gave me last year…” Fernando shivered pleasantly as the memory of Mark’s birthday the year before poured into his head. He bit his lip subconsciously.

“You propose.” Fernando said, spinning around so he was facing Mark. Mark raised an eyebrow at him. “I think this makes up for everything.”

“No, no, no.” Mark shook his head, moving forwards to fill Fernando’s personal space. “No, I’ve had a year to plan this. I owe it to you.” Fernando gripped tightly into Mark’s hair, pulling him close so he could steal his lips. The Australian submitted on the instant, allowing Fernando to roam his mouth freely, pushing back into him until he had Mark pinned against the wall. Mark wasn’t holding back anything, letting his hands explore every inch of Fernando, but never too close to give him the satisfaction he was begging for.

“Are we doing this here or somewhere else?” Fernando breathed, his eyes heated and staring intensely at Mark’s jawline. Not waiting for a response he dove forwards, kissing down his stubble-covered chin and onto the sensitive skin of his neck. Mark tilted his head to give Fernando a better vantage point, bracing himself against the wall so they didn’t slip over.

“Bed… Bed…” Mark gasped, wanting more and needing Fernando to stop so he could get his head straight. Smirking, Fernando continued to kiss and suck against Mark’s pulse point, grazing his teeth a little and making Mark grip tighter to his arm. “Fer… Nano…”

“Bed.” Fernando agreed, much more in control of himself than Mark was. He set a kiss to the bruise he had left on Mark’s skin before straightening Mark up. “Should we finish showering or…?”

“You’re choice.” Mark shrugged, trying to calm his breathing down. His mission was floored when Fernando spun around, bending over to retrieve the soap he had dropped earlier and stretching out his arse so it was all Mark could see. He bit down on his lip, reaching forwards to graze his fingers over Fernando’s skin, but before he’d even had the chance Fernando was standing up again, squirting the soap into his hands.

“We finish showering now.” Fernando nodded, running his hands down his body as he began to massage the soap into his skin. Mark could do nothing but watch as Fernando cleaned himself, always letting his hands linger lower but never enough to invite a touch. Mark felt pinned to the wall, unable to move or do anything but watch Fernando clean himself. “You like?” Fernando asked absent minded as he ran his hands down his legs, his head mere inches from Mark’s crotch. Mark’s mouth went dry as Fernando continued to look up at him, as if being this close was the most common thing to be doing. “Mark?” Fernando cocked his head to the side like a curious child, abandoning his attempts of washing himself. He crouched down in front of Mark, keeping his head just as close, waiting for Mark to say something. Exchanging words was always important, and something they both made each other do (even if nine times out of ten it was Mark making Fernando). Fernando didn’t move, didn’t make any sign of getting further away or any closer. He just waited. Waited for Mark to say anything. Mark took a deep breath, still looking down into Fernando’s eyes.

“I love it when you dance for me.” He croaked. Fernando laughed lightly, standing back up.

“Maybe I will dance for your birthday.” Fernando smiled, taking Mark’s hand and kissing it lightly. “Is hot in here. You need to cool down.” He instructed, leading Mark towards the edge of the shower. Mark stopped him.

“You’re covered in soap.”

“I know. Will deal with it.” Fernando assured, but Mark was shaking his head.

“Nope.” Grabbing the sponge from the rack in the shower Mark moved Fernando back until he was under the spray of water. Fernando blinked up at him, only having to close his eyes when the water streamed over them. Once his eyes were closed, Mark set about washing him clean, sending all the suds down the plughole. With each brush of the sponge against Fernando’s skin he chased it with a trail of kisses, feeling more and more turned on as the soft, breathy moans poured from Fernando’s lips.

Once clean, Mark shut off the water, leading Fernando swiftly out of the shower and into a towel. Fernando allowed Mark to dry him from head to toe, giggling slightly as Mark pressed a kiss to his big toes. As he stood Fernando took the towel into his own hands, slowly beginning to dry off Mark. Mark wrapped the towel/bath robe around Fernando’s shoulders, stalling the Spaniard in his own task as he pulled each of his arms through. As Fernando was drying his hair Mark pulled the two edges of the robe together, fastening them tightly with the belt.

“Is there point to this?” Fernando asked as Mark took his hand, leading him nakedly towards their bedroom.

“You hate getting cold.” Mark explained.

“Yes, but are about to take it off again.”

“Oh I am, am I?” Mark winked, pulling Fernando close for a kiss before letting them into their bedroom. Mark had to grab Fernando as he pulled him towards the bed with full intentions of falling back on it. Fernando opened his mouth to ask why he was being stopped but instead his eye was caught by what was lying on the bed. “I didn’t know if you meant me or you… So I guess it’s up to you.” Mark explained as Fernando moved from his hold. His fingers played across the leather straps connected to each of the four corners of the bed as he moved around it.

“I said this ages ago.” Fernando remarked, slightly in awe of Mark for even remembering he’d said it. It was an off comment he had just made one day. It came up in conversation, a conversation Fernando was now remembering Mark had orchestrated.

“I would have been in it for you when you got home but I didn’t know who you wanted in it.” Mark’s comment alone had Fernando bit harshly on his lip. His mind spun with the idea. Mark just lying naked, waiting for him. Knowing what was going to come but not knowing when it would happen. The anticipation… “I’m guessing by that look it’s me.” The way Mark’s breath caught at the end had Fernando’s eyes snapping back to him. Mark wanted this as much as he did.

“Is this my present?” Fernando asked, trying to sound calm. He folded his arms, watching Mark closely. Mark nodded. “Sorry?”

“Yeah, yes… Yes, Fernando.” Fernando bit the inside of his cheek at Mark’s tone. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes to compose himself. Mark was always better at this than he was but he knew how involved Mark got when he just let go. And the thought of Mark getting hard whilst setting this up. “Sit down.” He said, his tone soft and hard at the same time. Mark moved on the instant, sitting at the edge of the bed, his hands subtly covering himself up. Fernando lent over him, pressing his hands into the bed either side of Mark before crashing their lips together. Mark’s hands instantly tangled into Fernando’s hair, one pulling insistently on the edge of his robe to get him closer, widening his legs so Fernando could stand between him. But Fernando stepped back, letting Mark’s arms hang pointlessly in the air as he created a gap between them. With a blush, Mark dropped his hands back into his lap. Once they were back in place Fernando moved back to him, tilting his chin up and kissing him again. Softly, not letting Mark move too much. Most of the time Mark was chasing after his lips but that was the way Fernando was making it; Mark had done wrong and so he needed to be punished for that.

Slowly Fernando moved them up onto the bed, the material of his robe brushing against Mark’s sensitive skin and causing the Australian to moan out. Keeping Mark below him and using his robe as a barrier to stop them from touching Fernando grabbed Mark’s wrists, pulling them from between their bodies and allowing them to curl into his hair. Mark kissed down onto Fernando’s neck, trying to pull his body closer as Fernando took one of his wrists away again. It was only on the soft click that Mark stopped, turning to see Fernando locking the buckle around his wrist. He groaned unintentionally, never having felt so turned on.

“Is too tight?” Fernando asked genuinely, pushing a finger under the leather strap. It was a bit of a squeeze and Fernando was concerned that he had done it too tight. “Mark?” He asked, turning to face the man below him when he got no response. Mark’s one free hand had slid into Fernando’s robe, rubbing softly at his hip. “Is too tight?”

“Fine mate.” Mark said lightly, rolling his wrist to prove that was the case to Fernando. Content, Fernando nodded, taking Mark’s other wrist from his body and locking it into place also. He leant close over Mark’s face, there noses millimetres apart.

“You like to watch?” Fernando asked sensually, cocking his head again like he had in the shower. Mark shamelessly lifted his hips, seeking out Fernando’s but Fernando moved with him. “You must talk to me, Mark, or will stop.” Fernando warned, moving his face away slightly. Mark tried to reach for him but was restrained by the straps keeping him on the bed. “You like to watch?”

“Fernando, please.” Mark begged, still trying to seek out the friction he wanted. There was nothing better than Fernando’s touch, his mouth, his tongue. Mark moaned at the thought. “Please.”

“Do you like to watch?” Fernando’s tone was the same but he was now sitting very far away from Mark. Mark glared at him.

“Yes.” He gritted, still trying to reach for Fernando. Catching the Spaniard out he lifted his legs, pushing them into Fernando’s back and toppling Fernando down on top of him. Stealing the moment he pressed his lips to Fernando’s, raising his hips up into the Spaniard and finally getting the bliss of relief he had been searching for. “No… No come back!” Mark whined as Fernando climbed off him. Moving to the end of the bed Fernando made quick work of strapping Mark’s legs down. When the robe was discarded quickly and without any panache Mark knew he was in trouble for trying to move things along faster. Fernando returned with the snap of a drawer sitting between Mark’s held apart legs. The Australian swallowed, slightly nervously, as two things he couldn’t see hit his legs.

“Are your feet too tight?” Fernando said casually. It caught Mark out.

“Huh?”

“Feet? Are your feet Ok?” Mark would have preferred Fernando to yell at him rather than punishing him like this.

“Err, yeah… Feet are all good, mate.” Mark assured. Fernando gave a simple nod before his lips brushed against Mark’s inner thigh. Mark gasped at the duel sensation of Fernando’s lips and his beard ticking across his skin. He tried to squirm but his limbs were holding him still, not allowing him much movement at all. Fernando sat up, observing him as he tried to wriggle, then looking content he moved back between Mark’s legs, his tongue skirting the tight ring of muscle. “Fuck.” Mark shot, his back pointlessly arching into the air. Fernando placed a hand on his hip, rubbing soothingly until Mark had calmed down. He was always a lot more tense when he took rather than gave. Fernando had to take that into consideration and open him slowly.

“Is Ok.” Fernando assured, kissing his cheek before pressing his tongue against his hole again. Mark hissed, clenching subconsciously as he tried to tell his body to relax. “I have lube.” Fernando promised, using his mouth to squirt a little on his finger. He rubbed it over Mark’s hole to allow him to relax to the feel of it. “Is Ok. We go slow.”

“Fernando, please.” Mark whispered, willing himself to relax enough so he could allow Fernando’s finger inside him. Fernando was rubbing at his hip at the same pace as over his hole, trying to keep everything soothing and in sync. This wasn’t the first time they’d done this, so he knew exactly how to calm Mark down. As soon as he could get one finger inside him he knew Mark would be begging for more on the instant. It was just the initial moment of becoming one hundred per cent vulnerable. Fernando kissed lightly against Mark’s hole, adding a little pressure with his finger so it slightly stretched him wider. “Fernando…” Mark gasped. Fernando gave his hip a reassuring squeeze.

“Should have tied you face down…” Fernando mused. It would have been much easier that way. Mark shook his head.

“No… No, just please…”

“Please what?” Fernando requested, holding his finger just inside of Mark. Mark let out a long shaky breath.

“More…. More lube…”

“OK.” Sitting back Fernando took his hand off of Mark’s hip for a moment to send some more lube rolling down towards Mark’s arse. He hissed again as a few drops rolled into him as Fernando held him open. “Are doing so well, Mark. Am so proud.” Fernando praised, kissing at his thigh as he continued to rub his hip again, pushing his finger in slowly. He got to his first knuckle before he stopped, looking up at Mark’s face. He was breathing heavily, clenched tightly around the little section of Fernando’s finger he had inside him. “Relax, Cariño…” Fernando cooed, setting more delicate kisses to Mark’s thigh. He nodded, doing everything he could to make his body relax. “You take me, we go at your speed.” Fernando gave Mark a small push of encouragement to take his finger into his body, pushing a little on the resistant muscles. Mark took a deep breath, and on the exhale he pushed his body to relax, slowly allowing more and more of Fernando inside him. Mark cried out at the dual sensation of Fernando inside him and his lips gently kissing at the tip of his cock. He could barely take it all happening at once, but he knew this was the easiest way. “Tell me when you are comfortable.”

“O…Ok…” Mark muttered, nodding to the ceiling a few moments later. Fernando lent up as much of Mark as he could, setting a kiss to his collarbone before retuning between his legs and slowly adding another finger inside of Mark. He was moaning beautifully, breathing for Fernando to not stop. Once two fingers were inside Fernando started to pull them back out, stretching them slightly to prepare Mark for the wider load he was about to have inside him. “Don… Sto… Fuhh…”

Mark’s toes curled as Fernando started to pick up his pace, kissing at the surrounding area and adding his tongue in slightly with his fingers. Fernando then brought the pace back down, pulling himself away and removing his fingers. Mark pinned for him to return until his ears picked up the soft buzzing sound. He opened his eyes, looking down at Fernando who was smearing lube on the vibrating butt plug in his hand, his eyes looking to Mark for confirmation. Mark biting his lip was consent enough as Fernando repositioned himself to push the plug inside Mark.

“Fernando…” Mark begged, his cock leaking precum in desperation to be touched. But of all the parts of his body Fernando had paid no attention to that at all. Only the fleeting kiss he had placed on his member earlier, but the warmth of that touch had long faded.

“You watch.” Fernando instructed once he was sure the plug was securely inside Mark. He could see Mark was already struggling with the vibrations that were being sent through his body. Being especially careful not to touch Mark’s cock, Fernando straddled his waist, sitting himself comfortably before running his hands down his body.

“Fuck.” Mark moaned, knowing where this was going before it started. And with his hands strapped down he was powerless to Fernando’s attack. Fernando took hold of himself, running his hands down slowly before bringing it back up and playing his thumb through his head. He hung his head back, moaning gently as if his touch was the most divine thing. Mark would have done anything in that moment to reach forwards, scoop him into his arms and kiss up his stomach. But he couldn’t move. And from the obscene display Fernando was putting on in front of him and the continuous vibrations rushing through his body he could feel himself tearing apart at the seams. Fernando had barely touched him and he was already to hold back his orgasm.

“Nano… Close…” Mark pleaded, unable to take his eyes off Fernando as the Spaniard rocked his hips on his waist, gripping tightly to Mark as he got himself off rutting against his stomach. The broken whimper from Mark’s mouth had Fernando crushing his lips with his own, fingers tangling into his hair. Mark didn’t even hesitate when Fernando let his hands free, cradling the man against his body and forcing him to let him invade his mouth as his hand slipped down to carry on the show Fernando had been putting on. Fernando moaned into his mouth, trying desperately to free Mark’s other arm as Mark upped the pace of his hand, bringing him deliciously close to the edge before reining back any build he had been achieving.

“Let me… Untie…” Fernando tried between kisses, but Mark was making it difficult to think straight, let alone talk.

“So close… Just a little longer…” Mark purred, rutting his hips up to try and meet Fernando. But Fernando again denied him the relief he wanted. Peeling himself off Mark he released the Australian’s second hand, diving down his body before he had a chance to trap him in his embrace again.

Mark stopped trying to pull Fernando back when he saw him tear the foil packet with his teeth, rubbing gently at Mark’s thigh as he rolled the condom down his length. He whimpered as Fernando removed the plug, feeling horribly empty. But Fernando took his time powering down the device and leaving the bed to put it to one side. Mark was practically howling when Fernando returned between his legs. He stroked himself a couple more times before unlocking one of Mark’s legs and wrapping it around his waist, lining up at Mark’s now more accessible entrance.

“Ok?” Fernando breathed, looking up at Mark with hooded eyes. Mark just nodded, reaching for Fernando’s hands to lace their fingers together. But that wasn’t good enough; Fernando could see him holding his breath. “Mark, breathe.” Fernando instructed, leaning his face closer to Mark’s. It would be easier once he was inside him. Mark let out a long breath, closing his eyes and nodding. Yes, they had done this before but it was a long time ago. He couldn’t help but remember how big Fernando was.

“Ok…” He muttered, opening his eyes to look at Fernando. Fernando pushed into him slowly, kissing him deeply as he did and allowing Mark to pull him closer. But Mark had to fall away from the kiss, panting and gasping for air as Fernando still, in to the hilt. He studied Mark’s face carefully, forcing himself to remain considerate through the haze of pleasure Mark’s body was inflicting on him. They both took a moment, knowing that premature actions could lead to a quick and undesirable end. “Ok.” Mark said, a bit stronger, after a few moments of silence.

“Are sure?” Fernando puffed.

“Mate, move or I’m going to explode.” Mark gritted, holding Fernando close with one hand tight in his hair. Fernando nodded, pulling out gently before slamming back into Mark. Mark pressed their foreheads together as Fernando upped the pace, mixing their breaths, pants and moans together barely after they’d left their mouths. Fernando was merciless, fucking Mark hard into the mattress. But Mark didn’t care. He didn’t care how sore he would feel for however long afterwards. Fernando was pushing him to places he hadn’t been for a very long time and he was swimming in it. Sooner or later he knew he would loose hold on his climax. He would be coming before Fernando had even touched him.

That thought was brought to an abrupt end when a hand snaked between the pair of them. Three tugs on Mark’s cock and he was rolling over the edge, clenching hard around Fernando as he swam on his climax; chased the ends of it out of his finger tips. Fernando kept matching his thrusts through Mark’s orgasm, knowing he was only moments from following behind him. Spent and wasted Mark’s hand fell heavy on the back of Fernando’s neck. Still panting hard he pushed his hips back into Fernando, forcing him deeper. Fernando’s head fuzzed and he slumped into Mark. He could feel himself being moved around but he didn’t care as he let go of all restraints, sending his load shooting as he crashed back down to Earth. Fernando fluttered his eyes open to see Mark’s face covered in his seed, his dirty tongue cleaning it seductively off his lip. Mark let go of Fernando’s cock, encouraging him into his arms. They both laid for a moment, slowly coming back from their highs and nuzzling into each other’s hold.

“You’ve got your ring back on.” Mark said eventually, his finger running over and over the gold band around Fernando finger. Fernando just nodded, resting his head on Mark’s chest and listening to the soft thumping of his heart. “Good.” Mark smiled, pulling Fernando closer.

“You are all dirty.” Fernando said, poking Mark’s cheek. Mark shrugged.

“I’m your hot, dirty mess.” He smirked.

“Do not get it on the bed.” Mark couldn’t help but laugh at that.

“Says you.”

“You are the one with it on your face.”

“It’s on your stomach.”

“Yes, but my stomach is on you.” Fernando stuck his tongue out at Mark. Mark caught his cheek, stealing a deep kiss.

“Now it’s on your face.”

“Thank you for this…” Fernando sighed, rubbing his face on Mark’s chest.

“Oi!”

“Serves you right.” Fernando grinned as Mark rolled him across the bed so he could go and get a flannel. “Plus, is my birthday!”

“So are you saying you should be the hot, dirty mess?” Mark enquired. Fernando just shook his head at him.

“Are so bad.” He observed as Mark sat by his hit, now clean, with the flannel in his hand. Fernando whined a little as Mark made the first contact to his spent cock.

“I’m debauch.” Mark winked. Fernando sent him a blank look. “Posh way of saying ‘your hot, dirty mess’”

“I see.” Fernando nodded, the ghost of a smile on his face as he relaxed back whilst Mark cleaned him.

“Are you tired?”

“A little.” Fernando said through a yawn. Mark beam affectionately at him, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

“Get some rest. I’ll go and get dinner started.” Mark got up to get some boxers, missing Fernando’s pout.

“Stay?” Fernando requested lightly, reaching out his hand to Mark. With a sad smile Mark took it, pressing a kiss to it.

“If I don’t get this started now we’ll never eat, mate.” Mark said apologetically. “Plus you’re going to need your strength later.”

“I am, am I?” Fernando asked lightly. But the dark look in Mark’s eyes had him swallowing at the connotation.

“Yeah… I think it’s your turn to be teased in ties….” Mark said, flicking one of the buckles back on the bed. “Stay here, I’ll bring you dinner in bed.” Mark promised, sitting Fernando up so he could swath him in the bathrobe again.

“Thank you for my present.” Fernando said cutely as Mark tied the belt on his robe again.

“Oh right, yeah.” Mark said, kissing Fernando’s forehead before moving towards the wardrobe. Fernando frowned at him as he produced a box. “Here you go.”

“What’s this?” Fernando asked, sitting up properly as Mark handed the box to him.

“Your present.”

“But-”

“They’re our present.” Mark explained, sitting in front of Fernando. “Not really just for you, are they.”

“Mark…” Fernando tutted.

“Just open it. I’m allowed to spoil you on your birthday.”

“We said-”

“I know what we said, Nano. But you only turn thirty-four once.” Mark joked. “Come on, I wanted to do this for you.” Holding back comments about settling the score on Mark’s birthday Fernando pulled at the tabs on the top of the box, pulling the polystyrene top out to see what was inside. “I did say the podium should have been two steps bigger.” Mark smiled as Fernando pulled the small trophy out of the box. Engraved at the bottom, it read:

_Fernando Alonso_

_5 th place – 10 points_

_The most incredible race_

_McLaren Honda_

“Now you’ve got the first trophy for the team, just like you wanted.” Mark beamed. Fernando put the trophy down on the bed beside him before throwing himself into Mark’s arms and kissing him passionately. Mark laughed at him, setting him back upright. “You like it?”

“Is the best… My most precious ever…” Fernando kissed, not letting Mark more than three inches away from him.

“Good.” Mark smiled. He watched Fernando proudly set the small trophy on his side table, using his robe to clean the engraved plaque at the bottom.

“I love you.” Fernando beamed, pulling Mark close again.

“You earned it. It was a stellar drive, mate.”

“Perfect.”

“I’m glad you think so.”

“No, you. You are perfect.” Fernando praised, kissing Mark all over again.

“Those potatoes won’t cook themselves.” Mark muttered, not wanting to break the mood or the moment but knowing they both needed to eat. How ever macho Fernando was going to try and be about it he had had a long day and he looked knackered. “I’ll be as quick as I can.”

“I come down with you.”

“No, stay here and sleep. You’ll only try to help and you’re not allowed because it’s your birthday.” Mark nudged playfully, setting one last kiss to Fernando’s lips before moving towards the door. “Te quiero, precioso.” He smiled back softly before leaving Fernando to get some rest.

But he should have known it wasn’t going to last. It could only have been ten minutes before Fernando appeared, still wearing his robe. He said quietly down at the table.

“I told you to sleep.”

“Cannot without you.” Fernando sighed, content in just watching Mark cook. “Promise will just sit here.”

“OK.” Mark smiled, pausing in his cooking to press a kiss to Fernando’s forehead. Fernando grabbed his arm, stroking the navy fleece he’d been wearing all day.

“Is mine.” Fernando pointed out. Mark shook his head.

“My one. See,” he took a step back from Fernando, pulling the sleeves that stopped at his wrists. “It fits.”

“Why are you wearing this?” Fernando asked, settling back in his chair.

“Because I’m ridiculously, stupidly proud of you and I thought this was the best way to make that extremely clear.” Mark said nonchalantly. Fernando shook his head.

“How do I get so lucky?”

“Hey?”

“To marry the most perfect man. Where do I get this luck?” Mark blushed at the compliment, moving back towards Fernando.

“I think I’m the one who should be asking that.”

“Am serious, Mark. You are… Is all too much.”

“I only do it because I am so proud of you. And so deeply in love with you I can’t bare to stand the idea you don’t know how wonderful and talented and special you are.” Mark cooed, running his hands through Fernando’s hair.

“Could not love you more, Mark.”

“I couldn’t either, Nano. I couldn’t see me with anyone else but you.”

“Te amo.” Fernando brushed their lips together so softly it was like the first time they kissed. Mark would always remember that day as the best of his life.

Mark had been cooking for about ten minutes when he noticed Fernando was very quiet. Looking across at him, he noticed that the Spaniard had finally fallen asleep, slumped awkwardly in the chair. Mark rolled his eyes at that. Fernando couldn’t be somewhere comfortable, he had to be in the most uncomfortable place. Not that Mark was complaining too much because it did mean Fernando was near him, and that was always the best. He finished up with the food, leaving it so it could just be warmed when they wanted to eat before moving back over to Fernando. He lifted him out of the chair, making sure he was safely in his arms before walking him into the front room and lying him down on the sofa. Putting a football match on quietly in the background, Mark joined Fernando on the sofa. Within minutes the Spaniard had curled around him, his head resting on Mark’s chest, ear pressed to hear his heartbeat. Mark’s fingers played through his hair, making sure Fernando stayed relaxed and asleep. They could eat later; the most important thing was that Fernando was comfortable (Mark had seen from the moment he walked in the door he could really do with a rest).

“Feliz cumpleaños, Fernando.” Mark whispered in Fernando’s ear, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Fernando let a cute squeak pass his lips as he shuffled closer to Mark, getting more comfortable. “I love you so much.” He couldn’t wait to be married to Fernando so they could do this every night.

 

_~El Fin~_


End file.
